1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an apparatus for processing a digital image signal to correct for the effect of hand tremble on, for example, a digital camera or digital video recorder, and a digital image signal processing apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of correcting for the effect of hand tremble may be mechanical or electrical. An electrical method of correcting for the effect of hand tremble corrects hand tremble by generating a clear image with reduced noise by capturing and composing an image of short exposure and an image of long exposure. However, according to such an electrical method, two images must be captured, and thus, a time taken to correct for the effect of hand tremble is long. Moreover, since the image of long exposure needs to be captured, it takes a long time to generate a final image.